


The Double K is at it Again..

by BoomSkoobie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Hinata Hajime, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Out of Character Komaeda Nagito, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomSkoobie/pseuds/BoomSkoobie
Summary: With the cast from Super Dangan Ronpa 2 and Dangan Ronpa V3 all staying at the same school, Everyone seems to be getting along (or not). But they are too late to realize that they should have probably kept Komaeda and Kokichi seperated..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't be very serious. People will most likely jump in and out of character and there will be a mix of ships so expect anything.  
> Rated Mature because the Double Ks antics can get kinda.. crazy.

    Hinata Hajime had been having a normal day. Nothing bothersome, just the way he liked it.

  He hadn't even heard anything from Monokuma and ever so annoying voice yet, that was always a plus. Oh yes, they were still part of the killing game.. At least he figured they were. No one had died yet and he was thankful for that.

But as he was laying in bed, contemplating whether to try and hang out with Chiaki for a bit, a familiar chime sounded.

"Ahem~ This is your headmaster speaking! Everyone please head to the gym, there has been a slight change of plans!"

Then the TV shut off.

Hinata was filled with hope. Had whoever that was controlling this madbear decide that they were boring!? And that they could leave now!? That would be amazing!.. Maybe once he had left the school, he could figure out his talent.

No point in sitting there thinking about it though! He hurried to the gym as fast as he could.

* * *

 

Well, this was the last thing he had been expecting. 16 more colorful faces to greet him.. Such fun. That meant 32 of them!? Oh god.. He didn't think he wanted to be here anymore. Just the crowded room in general.

Monokuma gave a short monologue about how they would all be staying together.. and sharing dorms since he was / _too lazy_ / (that's not what he said, but let's leave it at that) to make more dorms.

"AAAaand! The funnest part is that you all get to choose your partners! Upupupuh!" He laughed annoyingly before abruptly leaving. Clearly there was no arguing about this.

"Wait, what the hell!? We don't know any of these people, you can't just leave!" Fuyuhiko shouted angrily, but recieved no response.

"I will gladly share my room with Miss Sonia~!" Kazuichi sang, not realizing that Sonia was already getting along swimmingly with Tsumugi.

And here came the purple adorable bubble of despair and lies. "Nishishi~! No one is worthy enough to share a dorm with the Ultimate Supreme Leader!!" He said, a hand on his hips.

To Hinata's aggravation, Komaeda, being the masochist he is, seemed to take an interest to Kokichi instantly. "Oh, surely not! But what do you plan on doing? I don't think Monokuma-"

"Hush! I don't want a roommate but I could always use a servant to help me!" Totally not help him reach stuff.. Yeah..

_Kokichi : 5'1_

_Komaeda : 5'10_

Ouma would never show how much this aggravated him.

"You don't want me, I will just break everything. I'm a useless piece of trash.." Komaeda reassured him.

"Hm.. I don't think so! I think you will be useful to me!" Kokichi told him, his eyes sparkling cutely. "Now come on, Servant Komaeda! We have games to play!" Komaeda had seemed like the least boring out of all of them. And that was the best part. It was just a plus that he was so willing to follow him around.

"I-If I can be useful to you.. I'll do anything I can!" Komaeda laughed and followed the Panta lover.

Meanwhile, Hajime had sort of been drawn towards another boy that looked a bit edgy, but he had been watching the two earlier as well.

The two locked eyes and it was instantly as if they could read each other's minds.

"We should follow them." Shuuichi said calmly.

"Agreed." Replied Hajime.


	2. Knife Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people get established in their paired rooms and sortofnotreally gay stuff happens..

     Saihara sighed. Why was he so adamently following Kokichi? Surely the other could handle himself just fine.. although the new taller boy sort of worried him.

He'd established a pretty good, respectful relationship with Hajime and they had agreed to share rooms. Momota had already gotten with Maki. They decided not to care if Monokuma wanted them to pair up with one of the new people.

Instead some would move out of their old rooms and let a new pair in. Ugh, that sounded weird to the detective..

Everyone was pretty much still trying to find a roommate that they wouldn't hate or that seemed trustworthy. A few had less issues than others..

Clearly Kokichi and Komaeda were having fun though.. Seeing as the purple haired boy was now teaching his 'servant' how to play the knife game.

"Ouma-kun.. Maybe it's not such a good idea to do that. You remember what happened last time, don't you?" He asked.

"What? Last time? I have no clue what you're talking about! Silly Saihara-chan.. making things up." Kokichi giggled, waving a hand. "Go on, Komaeda-chan!" He then urged.

Hajime stepped in. He hated to admit it, but he didn't want Komaeda to hurt himself.. "Wait, I-" He stopped however, when Komaeda smiled at him.

"Careful, Hinata-kun. I wouldn't want to hurt you. I am clumsy after all.." He said sweetly before beginning.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath and waiting for the inevitable every time the knife hit the table. But Komaeda just kept speeding up. And he just kept speeding up, to the point where Hajime was just sure as hell that it would happen-!

And yet, it never did. "Nishishi~! I thought your talent of SHSL Good Luck was just a load of shit, but it's actually amazing and it really seems to work!" Kokichi said in amazement, plans already coming to his mind.

Komaeda handed him the knife back. "No, my talent is trash really. But I suppose it suits someone like me in that case." He chuckled, looking over at Hajime's pale face and becoming somewhat confused.

But Kokichi suddenly grabbed his hand and began to tug him out of the room. "Come on! I haven't shown you my dorm yet!" He sounded a bit like an eager child.

"H-How do you deal with him!?" Hajime and Shuuichi asked eachother in unison, letting out an either extremely relieved, or a stressed sigh. "They're both insane." Shuuichi mumbled under his breath.

"Agreed.. I'm going to go see how Chiaki is holding up though. So you go on ahead." Hajime told him, giving a wave and then heading off.

Shuuichi stood there alone for a minute, and then followed after the duo. He didn't need to check on Kaede. She was a strong girl, and he knew she could handle herself.

Hell, she was probably stronger than him.

"Oi.. You two, can I come in?" Shuuichi casually knocked on the door. He had been acting like he just wanted to hang out with them earlier.. but he was wondering if it was obvious that they had been following them yet.

"Ah~ Yeah, Komaeda-chan. Right there! Put it right there! Hehehe!" Came Ouma's voice.

At that, Shuuichi quickly opened the door, having tried it and found it unlocked. "What are you two doing!?" He asked, but found the two of them on completely seperate sides of the room.

Kokichi had been sitting on the bed, casually kicking his feet, and Komaeda was pinning things to a board.

"Ouma-kun.. Why did you say that in such a weird way?" Komaeda asked with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, was that weird? I'm sorry~!" Kokichi giggled as Shuuichi resisted the urge to try and hit him, clearly becoming agitated.

He had really thought for a second there- Wait, why did it matter to him anyway!? He only cared that these two didn't start causing any chaos..! Right? That was it.. right?

"Sorry, Saihara-kun! We're a bit busy, could you come back later..?" Komaeda then asked.

The detective sighed in defeat and gave a small nod. That one guy with the hamsters had seemed a little interesting. Maybe he would go talk to him for just a little while.

But was it really a good idea to leave these two by themselves..?


	3. Uso Dayo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness and some drama go down.

     Shuuichi felt like the definition of tired at the moment.. Somehow talking to Gundam had taken up way more time than he had thought. They'd hardly even had a conversation, too!

  
It was mostly just Gundam insulting him because of various things, nothing that the detective wasn't already used to. But the way he talked was weird..

  
In any case, he realized that during that time, he'd completely forgotten about Komaeda and Kokichi. Who knows what they were up to now!

  
But Shuuichi hurried to the last place that he had seen them.

* * *

  
Strangely enough, the door to their dorm was still unlocked. _Ugh, not only were they insane, but they were careless as well!_

  
The sight that met him on the other side of the door was.. unnerving to say the least.

  
It looked as if they had been plotting a lot of stuff, none of it really worth while, but it had managed to crowd up the room for sure.

  
What really stunned him was the sight of the two on the bed.. asleep.. together. They were wearing clothes, so it wasn't like they- ahem-

  
They looked peaceful and almost happy even, especially Komaeda, he was even smiling.  
Well, he had an adorable little shit next to him! Of course he was happy! But Kokichi..

He seemed content, which that alone was shocking, but if he was happy, it wasn't showing...

"Ouma-kun.. You can't even let down your lying façade in your sleep, can you..?" He whispered as he stood in the doorway. Perhaps he gave too many fake smiles while he was awake..

  
But what to do now? He didn't exactly want to leave them on the bed, surrounded by papers and things of the like.. but he didn't want to bother them either. If he woke them up, who knows what would happen.

  
Part of the detective highly doubted that they had purposefully fallen asleep together like this.. but maybe that was just jealousy talking.

  
In any case, he wished them goodnight under his breath and left the dorm, hoping no bad luck would befall them since they had left it unlocked. __

* * *

  
The next morning, the lunch room had been getting rather crowded. It was hard to hear one another since other, louder students would be talking.

This was quite an issue for Saihara, not so much for Hajime since a lot of the students he knew were loud.

And of course, the only absent students were Komaeda and Kokichi. No one was surprised.

  
Chiaki, Hajime, Shuuichi and Kaede were all sitting together. That wasn't suspicious at all.. Of course, there was only one table so a lot of the students were standing.

At the moment, everyone was talking (arguing) about where to move the lunch room to.

  
"How about the library in the basement? It would be good for us all to be getting some knowledge while we eat.." Sonia suggested.

  
"THE PRINCESS HAS SPOKEN! I SECOND THAT!" Souda shouted.

  
"Shut up, fanboy!" Miu hissed at Souda before turning to Sonia with a glare. "That's a terrible idea miss no-tits! Think you're better than this golden brained genius just because you're a princess!?"

  
"That is very rude of you to say, when it is the degenerate male's fault!" Tenko cut in.

  
Hajime shook his head, "Guys, come on, let's get along." Monokuma probably wanted them to argue and fight.

  
"I agree! We should get along!.. But in all honesty, books don't really make me hungry so I don't think it's a good idea." Momota mumbled the last part.

  
"Why don't we-" Keebo was interrupted as the doors swung open.

  
"You're all wrong!" Came Kokichi's voice in an all too cheerful tone. Everyone's head turned and there were.. a lot of noises of shock in all honesty.

  
"W-What the hell are you two doing!?" Momota shouted, standing up abruptly.

  
Kokichi was sitting on Komaeda's shoulders. Surprisingly to Hajime, Komaeda didn't even look like he was struggling. Was Kokichi really that light?

  
"We're telling you all that you're wrong, obviously!" Kokichi grinned. "If you want to keep having these breakfast get-togethers.. the best place would be in the gym!"

  
Whoever's idea it was for Kokichi to be up there was actually kind of clever. In that way, he could be seen and heard by everyone in the dinning room. And, on that note.. The gym was actually a really good idea.

  
"We can bring the table from here, and find one in the casino and bring them to the gym. Then everyone has room." Komaeda cut into the following silence, smiling as well.

  
"I think those idiots are actually on to something.." Fuyuhiko mumbled and others agreed.

  
But Shuuichi and Hajime couldn't get over that entrance. Hajime stood up in a similar matter to the way that Momota had.

"B-But why are you two... like that!?" He had to step past a few people in order to walk up to them. "Komaeda-kun, please, you don't have to be like this. You don't have to do what this guy says!"

  
Shuuichi could have instantly told Hajime where he was wrong after seeing what he'd seen the day before..  
Komaeda.. He was happy like this.

  
"Eh? Whatever do you mean, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda tilted his head, subtly feeling Ouma grab his hair lightly, almost posessively.

  
"Ever since all these people showed up, all you've done is follow this guy around and be his slave! Is that really what you want!?" Hajime didn't seem to care that he was displaying all of this emotion in front of 32 different people.

  
"Hinata-kun.." Shuuichi stood up this time as well.

  
"Nagito.. Put me down." Kokichi hissed and Komaeda was quick to obey.  
Now that the supreme leader was down to his normal height.. Things were sort of back to normal. But only for a moment.

Because the next, Komaeda was quickly clinging to Komaeda's jacket. "Uwaah~! You're all so mean! Trying to take my Komaeda-chan away from me!? How dare you!!" He cried, although anyone who knew him.. knew they were fake tears.

  
Still, it made Shuuichi's blood boil.

"We shouldn't have told them our idea after all, Komaeda-chan. Let's just go." Kokichi's tears were gone within a moment, "Anyway, they're all too incompetent to understand.. Not worth our time." Kokichi smirked, before walking out of the dinning room without another word.

  
"Komaeda.." Hajime wanted to talk to Komaeda more. To find out if he was really okay with this..

But Komaeda soon just shook his head and followed after the shorter boy.

  
Shuuichi put a comforting hand on Hajime's shoulder as they watched them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos or comments! It really motivates me!

**Author's Note:**

> NoT VERY LONG BUT EHEHEH IM SORRY IM TIREDD


End file.
